Relatos de Creepypasta
by Leonardo Sharksun
Summary: Adaptaciones de Creepypastas con los personajes de Harry Potter. Les invito a leer historias escalofriantes que pondran sus pelos de puntos y otras que quizas le de un poco de gracia. Comenten :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo.**

 **Aqui yo,sin saber que hacer subo algo nuevo. Son unas adaptaciones de unos creepypastas solo que con los personajes de HP.**

 **Pero,¿Que es un creepypasta? Creepypastas son historias cortas de horror recogidas y compartidas a través de Internet con la intención de asustar o inquietar al lector. El nombre se deriva de la jerga de Internet «copypaste», que se refiere al texto que ha sido copiado y pegado por los usuarios en los foros de discusión en múltiples ocasiones. Son similares a las leyendas urbanas, aunque no siempre tienden a tomar la forma de texto escrito o narración, algunas creepypastas toman en forma de imágenes, videos o videojuegos, supuestamente encantados.**

 **Las creepypastas se presentan en una variedad de estilos, de los cuales algunos son particularmente comunes. Las "Imágenes encantadas son a veces editadas o cosas por el estilo " son historias de ficción que incluyen una imagen que se supone perseguirá y atormentará al lector a veces queda perturbado por los dichos "Episodios perdidos" son historias de ficción sobre episodios descartados de series de televisión, generalmente cartoons. Los episodios perdidos tienen la intención de poner nervioso al lector desviando la conducta usual de los caracteres, enfocándose en la muerte, e incluyendo imágenes hiper-realistas de los caracteres de la serie. Los rituales son creepypastas sobre procedimientos para invocar entidades o experiencias sobrenaturales.**

 **Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece en lo mas minimo sino a J.K Rowling. Los creepypasta tampoco me pertenecen sino a ellos mismos XD**

 **Sacrificio.**

Se sentó en el sofá más cómodo de la casa, el que estaba frente a la ventana. La oscuridad se cernía lentamente a su alrededor, y mientras la noche caía, sus ansias crecían. Su casa completamente a oscuras irradiaba silencio de las tinieblas, en su ventana escuchaba la furiosa tormenta; el repiqueteo de las gotas sobre el cristal le recordaba a su infancia, a su época feliz.

Lentamente, con la calma que siempre lo caracterizó, estiró su brazo derecho y activó el interruptor de las luces fluorescentes, las cuales brillaron con su pálida intensidad sobre la sucia escena.

—Tráela de nuevo a la vida, y a cambio te daré mi alma. —Una ráfaga de viento lanzó su cabello castaño sobre su rostro. Era un día hermoso, para la gente común; el sol brillaba, alto en la cumbre del cielo, ni una sola nube se asomaba del horizonte. Para James, era lo más triste que podía ver.

—Estás seguro de lo que me pides —afirmó el hombre de traje gris que estaba sentado frente a él con un puro en la mano y su cabello pulcramente acomodado en negras ondas, con mechones grisáceos, hacia atrás.

—Sí, muy seguro. Quiero que vuelva. —Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, invocando el recuerdo de sus labios, de sus grandes ojos negros que lo iluminaban todo al pasar. Ella nunca lo amó; él la idolatraba en secreto.

—Tendrás que ofrecerme dos almas a cambio —le dijo el hombre—. De lo contrario, todo lo que has considerado sufrimiento en la vida no será nada en comparación con lo que te espera.

La sonrisa en los labios del Potter se congeló. Miró fijamente a los ojos de su interlocutor; intentó ver miedo, seguridad, intentó ver algo. No había nada ahí, como si el hombre con el que hablaba estuviese muerto.

«Pero seguro que lo está, ve con quién hablo, por Dios», pensó él mientras pasaba el dorso de su pálida mano por su frente perlada por un sudor pegajoso, nervioso.

—Bien, ¿qué decides? —dijo el hombre de traje gris poniéndose de pie, luciendo una deslumbrante sonrisa de dientes blancos y parejos—. Soy un hombre ocupado, ¿sabías, James? —El hombre le guiñó un ojo y sintió cómo unos espantosos escalofríos recorrían su espalda.

—Sí, lo haré. Te daré dos almas.

—Buen chico. —El hombre de traje se dio la media vuelta. James, confundido, lo llamó.

—Ey, ¿es todo, no hay nada que firmar? ¿Nada de sangre que ofrendar?

—¿Sangre que ofrendar? —indagó el hombre, y sonrió como si lo hiciese con un pequeño bebé—. ¿Qué es esto, el Medievo? No Potter, no te preocupes por nada. Tú tendrás tu deseo, sigue las instrucciones de la carta que llegará mañana a tu buzón y todo estará de maravilla. —El Potter medio sonrió, sus ojos castaños se tensaron. ¿Lo estaba bromeando?

—Una carta… ¿Qué es esto, el Medievo? —Soltó una ligera carcajada por su débil parodia.

—Eres valiente, James Potter Peverell. Muy valiente. Te veo pronto.

El hombre de traje se dio la media vuelta y se alejó a pasos firmes por la avenida, no vio ni una vez hacia atrás.

La sala del pelicastaño, fuertemente iluminada, parecía sacada de una escena de algún libro de terror. El cuerpo desnudo de una mujer de piel trigueña yacía inmóvil en el suelo; era obvio su avanzado estado de putrefacción, la cual hacía a sus grandes pechos y su alguna vez suave piel el espectáculo más grotesco que una mente sana alguna vez observó.

Al lado de esta, tendido sobre el suelo, boca abajo, había un hombre. Su cabello pintaba algunas canas, iba vestido andrajoso, un vago sin duda. Lentamente una mancha de sangre crecía a su alrededor, saliendo de su cuello, el cual tenía aún un escalpelo clavado. El hombre respiraba apenas, se aferraba a la vida.

El joven lavaba sus manos lentamente en la cocina, dejaba a su mente viajar, iba al momento en el que conoció a Lilian, pensaba en el impacto que tuvo en él, en todos aquellos días en los que su solitaria cama ardiente rogaban por esas manos, por ese cuerpo perfectamente esculpido por las manos de Dios. «Algún día será mía», pensó. Él hacía todo para que ella se fijara en su existencia… Le enviaba rosas, le tomaba fotografías, la invitaba a salir. Pero aun así, él siempre fue invisible. Hasta aquella noche. Esa noche ella lo vio, y lo vio con miedo. Él era un dios, y había decidido acabar con ella. ¿Por qué no lo amaba? ¿Por qué huía? Él solo quería sus labios, quería su dulce voz acariciando sus oídos mientras sus cuerpos se fundían en la pasión. Pero ella corría, corría y gritaba, le lanzaba cosas y lo llamaba «pervertido». Él no era un pervertido, él la amaba. Cientos de fotos, las cuales rebozaban de sus brazos en ese momento, lo probaban. Él la seguía para que estuviera segura, sabía lo que hacía, con quién lo hacía, por su propio bien. Había mucha gente extraña allá afuera y James no permitiría que nadie así se le acercara a la pelirroja. James soltó sus fotografías y se lanzó sobre ella tapando su boca con una mano, y con la otra tocando sus piernas, subiendo frenético hacia la hendidura entre estas; ella forcejeaba, arañaba y mordía. ¿Por qué no lo dejaba amarla? No lo merecía, esa era la respuesta, ese rostro angelical y ese cuerpo de diosa no lo merecían, él era demasiado. Si no era de él, no sería de nadie. Pero cómo la deseaba…

Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, debía estar concentrado, era hora…

…Subió las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos, le dio una última mirada a la escena: todos los muebles fuera de su lugar, haciendo espacio justo en el centro de la salita, y en el suelo, dentro de un círculo dibujado con cera en el piso, los cuerpos del hombre aquel y de su amada Lily; cinco cirios negros colocados en el contorno de este círculo, una daga y un recipiente de plata. James entró cuidadosamente en el círculo, ya no había vuelta atrás. Tomó la pequeña daga brillante que estaba sobre el recipiente de plata, la levantó sobre su cabeza, y con los ojos cerrados, exclamó:

—En tu nombre, demonio ancestral, ofrendo este corazón, así como su alma y la mía propia, para volver a esta mujer a la vida.

Había aprendido las líneas de memoria, no supo si lo dijo con pasión o solo con miedo, nada más pudo pensar en la sangre, en el sacrificio (¿estamos en el Medievo?). Bajó la daga a la altura de su rostro y la besó una vez… Con una furia salvaje arremetió contra el hombre, quitando primero capas de ropa, para después pasar a la carne, rasgando, rompiendo; la sangre corría por sus manos y por todo el piso, había un charco negruzco y pegajoso a su alrededor. El pecho del hombre aquel estaba grotescamente abierto de par en par con costillas y todo. Lucía como algún grotesco tipo de mariposa encarnada, de aquellas que solo se pueden ver en las más terribles pesadillas, y justo en el centro de esta mariposa un corazón apenas palpitante que luchaba por bombear a su cuerpo la poca sangre que aún quedaba. En cada latido el charco se hacía más grande y el movimiento más débil. El corazón debía latir aún. Roger tomó de nuevo con fuerzas la daga que con tanta sangre se resbalaba de sus manos. Con su mano izquierda tomó el corazón y cortó carne, venas y arterias que lo unían al cuerpo. Con el bulto palpitante y chorreante en las manos, se puso de pie y gritó a viva voz:

—¡Está hecho! ¡Ahora vuélvela a la vida!

Se posó sobre una de sus rodillas y puso el corazón en el recipiente de plata, para después colocarlo entre los grandes pechos putrefactos de la mujer, y poco a poco, tomando la sangre del cuerpo del hombre, acariciaba la gran herida en el cuello de ella; la tocaba despacio, como si quisiera cerrarla solo con los dedos… Aquella gran herida que él mismo había hecho aquella noche… Ella seguía corriendo, gritando. Lo rechazaba, ¡ella no paraba de gritar! ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No tuvo más opción que tomar el cuchillo y hacerla callar… La silenció y disfrutó, miró en sus ojos la luz, ese brillo de ternura apagarse lentamente. La hizo suya una y mil veces, pero ya no servía de nada, ya no era ella. Sentía su piel y sus labios cada vez más fríos, no había amor, no había ternura, ni siquiera furia. Se separó de ella lentamente y por primera vez se sintió vacío, tenía un frío que nada tenía que ver con su desnudez o con la sangre en sus manos… Eran sus deseos frustrados, su virilidad insatisfecha lo que lo hacía temblar de rabia. Decidió conservar su cuerpo, así podría intentar a diario satisfacer su sed de ella, de su cuerpo perfecto…

…Pero su cuerpo no era el mismo, día tras día cambiaba, se pudría, ya ni siquiera podía acercarse, le causaba repulsión. Pero aún la deseaba, algo debía hacer…

—Más vagabundos —Se escuchó una voz calmada y profunda desde la oscuridad—. Siguen ofreciéndome vagabundos. ¿Por qué ya no habrá personas ambiciosas? Como aquella madre e hijo que se ofrecieron mutuamente por el bien de su granja… El chico se llevó una sorpresa, sin duda… ¡O valientes! Los valientes son poquísimos, menos aún, como aquel muchacho que me ofreció su vida… ¡Su padre cumplirá sesenta años este mes! Tantas historias que corren por ahí, tantos nombres que la gente me ha dado… ¿Será acaso que se sienten cómodos creyendo conocerme? Soy el mismo, soy el único, el que fue desde el principio de los tiempos, la serpiente y el león rugiente buscando a quién devorar —El hombre de traje se acercó un paso hacia los cirios encendidos y titiló en la tenue luz su deslumbrante sonrisa—. Bien hecho, Jamie, bien hecho… Tengo mi corazón, y un alma… Falta la tuya misma…

—Puedes tomarla, pero primero quiero verla viva, quiero ver el brillo en sus ojos.

—Oh, pero ya está viva, ¿no la ves, acaso? —Roger volteó bruscamente a ver a Nadine. Ella estaba ahí de nuevo, respiraba, su piel suave tenía un color hermoso, sus labios voluminosos eran deseables, suaves. Él, con sus deseos tan reprimidos, se abalanzó hacia ella y la tocó por todos lados, tanto como pudo, pero algo no estaba bien. Algo seguía faltando. Se alejó y miró sus ojos… estaban fijos, inexpresivos… Eran como los ojos de él… ojos…

—…Sin alma —dijo el hombre del traje gris ensanchando un poco más su sonrisa.

—Pero —balbuceó Roger—. Tú dijiste que le devolverías…

—…La vida, sí. Y ahí está. ¡Mírala! Más viva que… hace un par de horas —El hombre soltó una baja y rasposa carcajada a causa de su propio chiste—. Le devolví la vida, pero tú, querido amigo, tú le arrebataste su alma… Yo me dedico a llevarlas, no a regresarlas… ¡Ahí está tu amada, con vida! Ahora cumple tu parte del trato.

—Pero… se supone que puedes vivir sin alma. ¡Debes poder vivir sin alma, el alma no es nada!

—Oh, pequeño pervertido, ¿por qué querría yo algo sin valor? ¿Por qué me dedicaría a darle a la gente lo que quiere, a cambio de algo sin lo que podrían vivir perfectamente? Debes revisar tus fuentes, pequeñuelo —James se levantó, presa del pánico. Debía huir, pero ¿adónde? Él lo encontraría, él sabría… Comenzó a correr, sentía cómo sus pies resbalaban en el piso a causa de la sangre. Saltó el cuerpo del vagabundo, y al caer, resbaló definitivamente, lo que lo dejó sobre sus rodillas, justo frente al hombre de traje, el cual lo veía con una sonrisa tan grande que resultaba difícil de comprender—. Es hora de ir a dormir —dijo el hombre, y con un solo movimiento, tomó la vida de James.

El hombre del traje miró a su alrededor. La sangre derramada sobre el piso, el vagabundo, James, la chica mirando al infinito y esbozando despacio una malévola sonrisa en sus labios rosas. Su trabajo ahí estaba hecho, ahora solo quedaba por ver quién relataría esta historia en particular, qué tan cierta sería. Vio a la chica que poco a poco comenzaba a moverse de nuevo y sintió su sonrisa vacilar. «La muy maldita está volviendo», dijo con cierto humor y retrocedió hacia las sombras, llevando su cargamento de almas y maldiciones entre los brazos, acunados como a un infante.

 **¿Que les parecio? Un buen Dark James/Lily?**

 **Quiero aclarar que ninguno de estos relatos son mios sino que pertenecen a la pagina web** **.**

 **Espero reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo.**

 **Aqui yo,sin saber que hacer subo algo nuevo. Son unas adaptaciones de unos creepypastas solo que con los personajes de HP.**

 **Pero,¿Que es un creepypasta? Creepypastas son historias cortas de horror recogidas y compartidas a través de Internet con la intención de asustar o inquietar al lector. El nombre se deriva de la jerga de Internet «copypaste», que se refiere al texto que ha sido copiado y pegado por los usuarios en los foros de discusión en múltiples ocasiones. Son similares a las leyendas urbanas, aunque no siempre tienden a tomar la forma de texto escrito o narración, algunas creepypastas toman en forma de imágenes, videos o videojuegos, supuestamente encantados.**

 **Las creepypastas se presentan en una variedad de estilos, de los cuales algunos son particularmente comunes. Las "Imágenes encantadas son a veces editadas o cosas por el estilo " son historias de ficción que incluyen una imagen que se supone perseguirá y atormentará al lector a veces queda perturbado por los dichos "Episodios perdidos" son historias de ficción sobre episodios descartados de series de televisión, generalmente cartoons. Los episodios perdidos tienen la intención de poner nervioso al lector desviando la conducta usual de los caracteres, enfocándose en la muerte, e incluyendo imágenes hiper-realistas de los caracteres de la serie. Los rituales son creepypastas sobre procedimientos para invocar entidades o experiencias sobrenaturales.**

 **Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece en lo mas minimo sino a J.K Rowling. Los creepypasta tampoco me pertenecen sino a ellos mismos XD**

* * *

 _ **No confíes en un desconocido.**_

 _Son muy comunes las leyendas urbanas que nos alertan de ayudar al prójimo y mucho más cuando se trata de alguien desvalido como un niño o un anciano que parece salir de ninguna parte y nos guían a algún lugar oscuro. Aún hasta el día de hoy es habitual escuchar que a una amiga de un amigo la violaron por ayudar a un niño perdido que acabó llevándola a un callejón, o una mujer pidiendo socorro que acabó robando a la persona que la auxiliaba. ¿Es aconsejable ayudar a alguien que necesita nuestra ayuda? Nuestro instinto nos dice que debemos ayudarnos los unos a los otros, pero, a veces, sin saberlo, nos podemos poner en peligro o caer en una trampa_ …

La Segunda Guerra Mundial había acabado, pero el daño que habían causado los alemanes durante la ocupación y, sobre todo, durante su repliegue tras perder la Batalla de Normandía. había dejado al pueblo francés en la más absoluta miseria. Con muchos de sus cultivos incendiados y casi sin ganadería, comer se había convertido en un privilegio al que solo unos pocos podían aspirar.

En medio de este caos, acceder a un trozo de carne o un pan era casi imposible, y solo en el mercado negro se podía conseguir un alimento fresco que llevarse a la boca. Por supuesto, sus desmesurados precios eran controlados por un grupo de gente sin escrúpulos que eran capaces de ver morir de hambre a sus compatriotas con tal de aumentar su fortuna. No es, por eso, extraño que se pagaran relojes de oro, joyas heredadas generación tras generación u obras de arte por un simple mendrugo de pan.

Fleur , la protagonista de esta historia, no era ajena a la situación. Durante la ocupación se había visto obligada a «ofrecer» sus encantos femeninos a los soldados alemanes para poder comer. Por este motivo, entre una multitud de gente casi famélica, por un hambre prolongada durante meses (sino años), la mujer de cabellos blanco palido destacaba por su lozanía y por tener algún kilito de más, algo totalmente inusual y que la hacía verse más atractiva que la mayoría de las mujeres de su edad. Fleur sabía que esa era su mejor arma para seguir consiguiendo comida, pero la situación se había vuelto tan tensa que ya nadie parecía requerir sus «servicios»; preferían comer que estar en su compañía.

Un poco angustiada por el hambre, que por primera vez empezaba a sufrir desde que comenzó el conflicto, recorría el mercado buscando alguien a quien pudiera «convencer» para que le diera una pieza de fruta o un trozo de pan. Algo de carne era impensable, ya que el único puesto que aún la despachaba tenía unos precios prohibitivos y sus distribuidores parecían inmunes a sus encantos.

En una mañana nublada, mientras miraba con la boca hecha agua cómo fileteaban un trozo de carne para un señor que había ofrecido como pago un collar de oro, un viejecito cayó casi a sus pies. La turba de gente que se agolpaba junto al puesto de carne había empujado al anciano, quien había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cadera y parecía no poder levantarse. Tal vez la moral de Fleur no fuera la más adecuada, pero sin duda la chica tenía un gran corazón. Se agachó junto al pobre hombre para ayudarlo a levantarse.

El viejecito, con un dolor inmenso, le dijo:

—Muchacha, ¡sácame de aquí antes de que me pisoteen! —Fleur guió al hombre hasta unas escaleras que habían cerca, en la entreada de un edicicio—. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda jovencita, parece que el hambre le hace olvidar a la gente el respeto por sus mayores —dijo mirando con arrogancia el montón de gente reunida en la carnicería.

—¡Esto es un verdadero caos! —dijo la peliblanca—. No debería acercarse a ese maldito puesto de carne, las personas se vuelven como animales cuando empiezan las pujas.

—Pero si no me hubiera acercado, no hubiera conseguido esto —dijo el anciano mostrando un paquete envuelto en papel de cocina, atado con un trozo de hilo de alpillera. Olía a carne. El anciano lo abrió un poco y se pudo apreciar que era carne molida, un kilo aproximadamente. Los ojos de Fleur se abrieron como platos, no había visto lacarne tan cerca en semanas.

—Mi nombre es Abraxas Malfoy ¿Cómo te llamas, jovencita? —dijo el anciano, ahora de nombre Abraxas. Fleur miraba con recelo ese paquete que hasta podría perforar el grueso papel con sus ojos.

– Delacour, Fleur Delacour—dijo sin apartar su mirada de la carne.

—Hagamos un trato, Fleur —dijo el Malfoy, que sabía que la chica había picado su anzuelo— Si me ayudas a llevar este trozo de carne a mis hijos que viven cerca de aquí, en el callejón Diagón, te prometo un gran y jugoso filete para ti sola. Al fin y al cabo, un favor se paga con otro, y yo casi no puedo caminar con el dolor que tengo en mi sufrida cadera.

La Delacour, que no podía salir de su asombro por tan gentil oferta, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras miraba al rubio anciano. Este le extendió el paquete y le pidió que esperara un momento mientras escribía en un papel que metió dentro de un sobre.

—Ya de paso aprovecho para que le entregues esta carta a mi hijo Lucius —dijo el viejo quitándole importancia al asunto—. Si no, no se va a creer que te he prometido un trozo de carne por el encargo —Siguio el Malfoy con una sonrisa, enseñando todos sus dientes.

Tras despedirse del señor, que aún se sujetaba la cadera con la mano en un claro síntoma de dolor, Fleur se dirigió hacia la dirección indicada. Quedaba al otro lado de la plaza, cruzando el mercado, pero algo la perturbó cuando había avanzado solo unos metros. Uno de los vendedores en el puesto de carne, un tal pelirrojo llamado William Weasley, parecía esbozarle una sonrisa, pero no una de esas que le regalaban los hombres para ganarse sus favores, había algo perverso en ella. Bajó la cabeza un poco asustada y, como si su instinto femenino le avisara, sintió que algo raro estaba pasando.

Se giró para mirar al anciano, pero allí ya no había nadie. ¿Cómo podía haberse ido tan rápido con ese dolor punzante de cadera?

Continuó su camino hacia la dirección marcada, pero había algo en su interior que le decía que tuviera cuidado. Es típico del ser humano que su «sexto sentido», o más bien llamado, «conciencia», le diga a su ser que algo raro estaba pasando. Pero como ya habíamos dicho, Fleur Delacour era una chica honesta que se veía incapaz de robarle a un anciano y, a pesar de su miedo, prosiguió con su encargo.

Algo la detuvo una vez que llegó al lugar marcado, la dirección exacta estaba en un oscuro y recóndito callejón que quedaba oculto de la mirada indiscreta de todo el que paseara por la calle principal. Ligeramente asustada por la idea de que el viejo hubiese ideado un plan para violarla, decidió que lo mejor era no arriesgarse, así que ofreció una moneda de pequeño valor a un muchacho de la calle que ella conocía mas o menos, un huerfano de nombre Harry, para que terminara el encargo.

Ella se ubicó al principio del callejón mientras observaba como el chiquillo llamaba a una sucia puerta de madera en la que se abrió una mirilla, por la cual un hombre se asomó para ver quién había llamado y comprobar que no hubiera nadie más con él.

—¿Es usted Lucius? —dijo el chico tímidamente — Su padre le envía esta carta y este paquete.

El hombre no lo hizo esperar, abrió la puerta con la intención de recibir el paquete. Pero, para sorpresa de Fleur, que observaba todo desde la distancia, no agarró el paquete de carne, sino que sujetó fuertemente la muñeca del muchacho y de un tirón lo metió dentro de la casa cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Se comenzaron a escuchar gritos que fueron acallados en pocos segundos.

El bullicio ensordecedor de la plaza había silenciado al pequeño. Pero Fleur había sido testigo de todo, así que, gritando, se dirigió a un par de militares que sabía que siempre vigilaban que todo estuviera en orden cuando el mercado se abría.

—¡Por favor, ayuda, acaban de secuestrar a un niño! —dijo la mujer, alarmada, mientras tiraba del brazo de uno de los soldados guiándolo hacia el lugar.

En segundos, sorprendentemente, los militares se encontraban golpeando la puerta del lugar en el que había desaparecido el niño. Un fuerte alboroto se escuchó en el interior del edificio, un par de hombres vociferaban y golpeaban la puerta desde el interior; parecía que estaban colocando muebles y otros objetos pesados para evitar que se abriera la puerta con las patadas de los soldados. De repente, el ruido cesó y, segundos después, por una de las ventanas que había en el tejado, apareció un hombre que velozmente saltó al edificio cercano y desapareció de la vista de Fleur, quien, gritando, avisaba a los militares que estaban escapando por arriba. Un segundo hombre salió y los soldados, advertidos por Fleur, le dispararon. Uno de los disparos, desde hacia atrás, le acertó en pleno corazón y cayó rodando por el tejado hasta el vacío, golpeando el suelo con un golpe atronador a unos metros de la de cabellos rubios.

Tras un par de minutos, los militares se cercioraron de que nadie más saliera por la ventana y regresaron a la puerta, que empezaron a golpear con más insistencia hasta que consiguieron abrirla lo suficiente como para apartar los muebles con los que los delincuentes habían formado una barricada temporal que impedía acceder al edificio.

Cuando consiguieron entrar, se quedaron estupefactos; uno de ellos tuvo que salir inmediatamente mientras vomitaba. Su estómago no pudo soportar el ver tan macabro espectáculo.

De un gancho, colgaba el niño boca abajo con la garganta degollada; un cubo abajo de la cabeza del niño recogía toda la sangre que goteaba de él, aparte si se miraba en el cubo se podían ver los ensangrentados lentes que alguna vez habían sido del pelinegro. A escasos metros había una mesa que parecía usarse para separar la carne del hueso y donde se podían ver restos humanos como pies, manos y una cabeza. Junto a unos cuchillos ensangrentados, habían varios montones de carne humana que ya estaba lista para ser empaquetada.

Mientras, Delacour, ajena al matadero humano que habían visto los militares, se acercó al hombre abatido por los disparos; al mirarlo más de cerca lo reconoció como uno de los hombres que despachaban carne en el mercado. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que de uno de sus bolsillos asomaba el sobre que le había entregado el anciano. La mujer se agachó y, tras recogerlo, decidió abrirlo En su interior encontró escrito lo siguiente:

 _Es la última que te mando por hoy, el negocio anda demasiado bien._

Fleur avisó a los soldados que esta carne provenía de la carnicería que estaba en el mercado. Cuando llegaron ahí, no había rastro ni de los hombres ni de la carnicería.


End file.
